A positioning system that estimates the position of a receiver by utilizing a received electric field strength in accordance with a received signal received by the receiver from a transmitter has been disclosed. As related arts, for example, there are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-173070, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-270875.